Rosielyn Seyfried
Lady Rosielyn Seyfried-Rosemane (Born The Hon. Rosielyn Gwen Forlien Seyfried) is the Baroness of Lontshire. She is also an anointed paladin as well as a veteran in the Northrend Campaigns against the Scourge, where she served as a Knight-Lieutenant. Appearance Rosielyn is a younger woman, in her middle twenties, with the appearance of, and some would mistake her as, a girl. With crisp blonde hair, slim stature, and a height of 5'2", the assumption is understandable. She commonly wears wears white clothing out in public, with a broadsword at her side. Personality Rosielyn, in public, presents herself to be a quiet and well behaved noblewoman. She always tries to see the good in people and organizations, sometimes to her detriment, as she often refuses to see the bad in people as well. Rosielyn also tends to be the voice of reasoning, explaining various sides and detailed conditions much like a military commander would. In private, the humble baroness turns into, what many would consider, a fun-loving commoner. Though, she only gets this close to very few people in her life. She hobbies tend to include singing, studying, and being close to her husband and friends. History Birth Born on a guest estate in the lower Arathi Highlands, Rosielyn came to be as the First War came to an end. Rosielyn's actual birth occurred suddenly when her mother was walking the gardens of the estate. With only a servant to assist in the birth, the two delivered the child on a patch of soft grass (which her mother later commented that it was far more comfortable than a bed). Upon holding her child after giving birth, she realized she needed to name the child. Looking to a row of roses, her mother, in a stroke of uncreativity, named her Roselyn. This was quickly changed to Rosielyn by her father. Her middle name of Gwen came from the servant that helped deliver the child. Frequently regarded as a fussy baby by her mother, moreso than her brothers when they were born. This often got to the point of where Rosielyn was sent to a nanny in the local serf village to give her parents some peace and quiet. Childhood This fussy attitude would not quit as she grew older. Returning to Elwynn Forest after the liberation of the Kingdom of Stormwind from the orcs, Rosielyn, for a girl of noble background, often took the boyish hobbies of playing and tricking her elders. She would often be seen running about the streets of Cassbury with her various friends, well away from the Seyfried Manor. As she grew older, Rosielyn's attitude grew less rowdy and more sassy and reserved. Upon reaching her early teens, a sudden shift in her attitude occurred made Rosielyn focus more on books and early scholarly studies. Few people know why she's done so, but Rosielyn simply states that "she grew bored with play" and decided to focus on more grown subjects just a little bit early. Paladinhood Upon reaching the age of fifteen, Rosielyn grew tired of making no difference in her life, and pleaded with her father to become a paladin. Having always been a faithful servant of the Holy Light, even as a child, her father saw it fitting. Soon after, she was sent to Stormwind City to be squired and trained in the ways of becoming a paladin. While naturally having an issue of the more physical aspects of being a paladin, she was often praised for her charity and kindness, both to her mentor and the other squires around her. Rosielyn became knighted on her eighteenth birthday, becoming a Dame. While Rosielyn wished to further her cause for the Holy Light, her dreams were cut short as her father, having shown signs of elder ailments, requested her to come home for the assistance of administering his lands. Begrudgingly, she accepted. First Marriage Rosielyn didn't come back to Lontshire empty handed. It was during her training that she met Joseph Digariad, a man that many could snap in half like a twig. Mirroring Rosielyn in many ways, the couple quickly grew attached in their secret times away. As much as her father wished for her to marry a nobleman, Rosielyn reminded her father of the Seyfried tradition to marry for happiness, and never for personal gain. Giving the couple his blessing, they went on to be married as Rosielyn turned nineteen. Death Hits Thrice Their union blessed Rosielyn to become pregnant with child. Joyous, Rosielyn didn't think anything could affect the best moments of her life. Though life doesn't give breaks to the blessed, and Joseph became bedridden in the final months of Rosielyn's pregnancy. Suffering from an unknown ailment that made the organs stop functioning, the healers did what they could to no avail. Joseph died with the last words of "See you tomorrow", a promise that never came true as he died over night. Grief stricken and now widowed, Rosielyn became extremely solemn and even suicidal. When the time of the birth of her child came in the summer, her brief dream of happiness of having a child in her arms was stricken as the boy, named Jeffery Digariad-Seyfried, was found to be a still born. It is rumored that, in a refusal to believe the death of her child, Rosielyn clung to the lifeless body of her baby boy for several days before giving him a proper funeral. Death didn't wait for the woman to recover, and but a few months later, her father passed away in his sleep from his old age. Leaving her with suddenly little family to turn to in this time of need. Inheritance Even as Rosielyn was barely beginning to recover, she had come to find out that her brothers abdicated themselves from the line of succession to inherit the Barony of Lontshire, leaving Rosielyn to be the sole inheritor. Rosielyn openly admitted that she didn't want to be a landed noble. While she didn't want to become a noble, she really had little choice. Were she to abdicate her heir position, the lands of Lontshire would be confiscated and given to the King of Stormwind under the policy of Crown Rule. This included much of the wealth associated with the House of Seyfried. In choosing to live in either poverty or comfort, Rosielyn didn't resist and allowed herself to become the Baroness of Lontshire Gaining the nickname of the 'Unwilling Baroness', she "allowed" a regent to be installed to give herself more time to gain a stable mental ground, having still suffering from the death of her child and husband not too long ago. Knight-Lieutenant of the Stormwind Army After her inheritance of her fiefdom, the Northrend Campaigns had just begun. In an effort to learn valued skills and get away from Elwynn for the being being, she requested a desk officer position within the Fourth Regiment of the Stormwind Army. While people skeptical of the request, mostly due to her at-the-time questionable mental state, she demonstrated her skills and education and was later approved for the position. Not long after, she joined the first boats to Northrend, and was among the first to step foot on Northrend to found Valiance Keep. Staying for a year in Northrend, she never faced any direct combat. Instead, she managed the various logistical lines of boats that delivered supplies to the keep. She was described as a competent and able officer within the Keep, and that given her age, could easily become the youngest Marshal were to work hard enough for it. Though as good at her job Rosielyn was, the military had lacked the luxuries and comfort of home. After her year of service, she retired back to Lontshire to resume her noble duties as Baroness. The Fourth Regiment stated that a spot would be left open for her should she decide to come back. Reign as Baroness of Lontshire Upon returning to Lontshire, Rosielyn was considered a new woman with a solid head. Picking up where her regent left off, she began to implement sweeping, but popular, reforms in the barony. Her reforms focused on domestic duties and the economy of Lontshire, with the goal to improve the quality of life of its residents and attract trade. Quickly growing from an unpopular noble to a loved woman by the people Lontshire, Rosielyn did her best to keep the image as honest as she could. She was known to attend church with the commoners in Cassbury, encourage local democracy (albeit tentatively) within the local Charges, or subdivisions, of the barony, and reduce the tax burden on the lower classes. Second Marriage After years of being a widow, Rosielyn Seyfried was married to Maligard Rosemane, a former Captain in the Gilnean Army, on 28 July 623 K.C. in the forests of Elwynn. Maligard became the Baron of Lontshire by virtue of this marriage. Her new surname became Seyfried-Rosemane, a binding of both their last names. Their marriage was described to be rather happy one, though many commented that it was due to the need of an heir rather than a marriage of compassion. Their marriage yielded one child . A baby girl by the name of Alisa Liam Seyfried, whom is the current Heiress Apparent to the Barony of Lontshire and the House of Seyfried. Titles Her various titles, both inherited and earned, official and unofficial. Baroness of Lontshire By virtue of inheritance, Rosielyn became Baroness with the death of her father and abdication of her brothers from the line of succession. It is the highest ranking title in prestige, and maybe even one of her personally most hated. Knight-Lieutenant of the Stormwind Army, Ret. Rosielyn served for one year in the 4th Elwynn Regiment as a Knight-Lieutenant during the Northrend campaigns against the Lich King. While she has currently stepped back from her military duties in the Stormwind Army, the 4th maintains an open spot for her. Anointed Paladin of the Holy Light Being her original source of knighthood, Rosielyn became an anointed paladin a few days after her eighteenth birthday. While she still maintains her paladins, her other duties have left little room for this one. Though the training involved in becoming a knight is what shaped her to become the person she is today. Head of the Lontshire Regional Bank In a move to help internally strengthen Lontshire's economy, Rosielyn, with the backing of the Stormwind Counting House, founded the Lontshire Regional Bank in early 622 K.C.. As Founder and Head, she directs and manages the company on a larger scale, while leaving the day-to-day operations to others. Undersecretary of the King's Exchequer One of her most recent appointments, the full name for this title is the Undersecretary of the Office of Domestic Expenditures. In this position, she reviews and purposes audits for the King's Treasury within her field of work, that being domestic expenses within the Kingdom of Stormwind. Skills Over the years, like many people, she has gained plenty of skills. Many people consider her to be gifted in terms of knowledge, though she brushes off these compliments. She does, however, recognize herself as being good with numbers. Administration Because of her position as a noblewoman of the kingdom, this skill is key to keep her affairs in order. This skill is also a recently acquired one, as she was the third in line to inherit her noble title and she was never prepared for a such a life. After she was coronated as Baroness of Lontshire, Rosielyn willingly let a regent rule her lands for a few months as she hastily learned the finer points of administrating a fiefdom. She always curses her father for not teaching her the skill, and could have saved her a lot of stress in the future. Recordkeeping As a little girl, Rosielyn always kept her toys and copper coins in neat, organized places about her room. Today, she prides herself as an excellent organizer of money, as well as other assets and papers. She capitalizes on this skill as working for the King in his Exchequer. Economics In her interest with numbers and people, Rosielyn started to passively study macroeconomics when she was a teenager. As the years passed on, her knowledge slowly expanded to a level where she could apply to her administration of the Barony of Lontshire. With this knowledge, she founded the Lontshire Regional Bank in an effort to help improve her land's economy. Basic Engineering When Rosielyn served in Northrend as a Knight-Lieutenant, she was charged to be a logistics officer. While she did carry her job out as told, she also carried a passive interest in the various siege weapons and vehicles used in the Alliance Army. When she'd be on leave, she'd often take her time to inspect the vehicles and talk with the engineers. When she left Northrend, she also left with an informal education of engineering and how the systems involved worked. Conceptual Medicine Throughout her years, Rosielyn has always carried an interest of disease and injuries. While not one to handle the sight of blood, she personally compromised this by working with papers and diagrams of of already published works. While she does consider herself to be versed in medical knowledge, she never professes herself to be a doctor or one of vast medical knowledge. Seyfried Traditions Children born into the House into the House of Seyfried often study and practice skills needed of soldiers and military officers. Rosielyn is no exception to this. Swordfighting A common skill among most Seyfrieds, Rosielyn was considered to be a slow learner when she started training at the age of five. Today, she is, at best, an average fighter with both the longsword and shortsword. Horseback Riding This is a skill that Rosielyn took more of a shining to over the swordfighting, becoming an accomplished rider by the age of eleven. In her spare time, what little she has today, she rides around Lontshire on her brown mountain horse. Battlefield Tactics Fitting in much better into Rosielyn's mind with numbers and systems, much like the founder of the House of Seyfried, she is considered to be an excellent battlefield tactician. Though she by no means considers this to be her favorite line of work. Quotes "More people need to be listeners. I'd bet a lot of problems would be solved if people could confide in that one person, to pour their heart out and seek true advice." '' ''"Think of it this way: You're not dead." "How on this world could you possibly be depressed?! You are a nobleman of the Kingdom of Stormwind, a person of high stature and honor, as well as having plenty of coin, armsmen, and security for yourself and your family. You have provided and protected the peasants of your lands, given all of your faith and love to the Church, given to the poor and unfortunate, and sheltered the weak and dying from the cold hands of death itself. You have nothing to be depressed about in my eyes. In fact, you should be the most proud person in the world, because you deserve it." ''- Spoken to a close friend. ''"I was never brought up to be a noblewoman. I always wanted to be an explorer growing up, sailing unknown seas and charting foreign lands. I was six when I dreamt of such, a child. I guess now I have to be used to my position. After all, it could be worse." "They never expect me to be the Baroness of Lontshire. I'm known to be perky, and overly nice for someone of my position. Then again... I have all the time in the world to become jaded. I got, what, five, ten years left before I lose the cheery attitude? I guess people will have to deal with me until then." "Just because he is a Gilnean doesn't mean he's stubborn... Well, he's not -extremely- stubborn. NO! By the Light, that's private..." ''- Speaking of her husband. ''"Any human will admit that the consummation is the best part!" "I've gotten mad a few times. I may be small... By Light, I can be a little tyrant when it comes to things that I care about." "Never joke around with sickness, please." Style 597 K.C. - 615 K.C., The Hon. Rosielyn Seyfried 615 K.C. - 618 K.C., Dame Rosielyn Seyfried 618 K.C. - 623 K.C., Baroness Rosielyn Seyfried of Lontshire 623 K.C. - 624 K.C., Countess Rosielyn Seyfried of Lontshire Category:Characters Category:House of Seyfried Category:Human